


And I Shall Be Invincible

by TaleasOldasTimeandSpace



Series: Fairy Tales and Hokum [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AND THE DYNAMITE FINALLY GOES BOOM, All hail the Garbage King and Nerd Queen, F/M, Hey look the Flufus is finally gaining traction, I've used 'desiccated' way too often in this fic but I ain't stopping now, MY MURDER SON IS SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, Mummy AU, garcy, in which the desiccated mummy bits hit the fan, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/pseuds/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace
Summary: In which everyone is really, REALLY tired of Hamunaptra





	And I Shall Be Invincible

If it wasn’t for the horrible loss, the terrible affront to history, Lucy would be extremely tempted to steal some of Garcia’s dynamite and blow the entire city when this was all over. And to think, she’d been _excited_ the first time she saw Hamunaptra. 

Then again, it wasn’t exactly the city’s fault. It was more the company.

‘I should have just let Garcia blow your sarcophagus up in the first place,’ she muttered at Wy’att’s back. ‘That would have saved everyone so much grief.’

Wy’att spoke over his shoulder as he marched them through the tunnels, barely pausing to flash her the kicked-puppy eyes he’d been watching her with since she shot him in the back. As if he had any right to be nursing hurt feelings, when he wanted to _kill_ her. Kill her, and give her fresh corpse to his long-dead girlfriend for a new lease on life, as if he wasn’t already creepy enough.

‘He says you don’t really mean that, and anyway, after he kills you won’t care anymore.’

Lucy transferred her glare from Wy’att to Emma. ‘Jiya was right, you’re a terrible translator.’

‘We can’t all be sheltered history princesses,’ Emma replied with a derisive snort. ‘Tell me, is this your first time out of your ivory tower and into the real world?’

Lucy glanced pointedly at Wy’att before raising an eyebrow at Emma. ‘I wouldn’t exactly call being kidnapped and threatened with death by an undead mummy the real world,’ she said dryly.

‘See, that’s my point. You really need to get out more.’

‘I’d as soon shoot you as come to you for life advice, thanks.’ Lucy could feel the cavities forming in her teeth from the saccharine sweetness of her own smile.

‘Your funeral, I guess.’ Emma smirked. ‘Literally.’

Wy’att barked a sharp order, and she didn’t need Emma’s suspect translations or her own excellent understanding of Ancient Egyptian to interpret his meaning. And while the last thing she wanted to do was take orders from him, waiting to challenge his authority until after reinforcements arrived seemed the better part of valor. So, with a pointed huff, she let the argument drop. It was a boring conversation, anyway.

Then a shot rang out in the musty silence of the tunnels, reverberating against the walls until it sounded like an entire army had fired off their guns at once.

Lucy grinned, triumph rushing hot and fierce through her veins. Reinforcements had arrived, and the time for cooperation was over. As Wy’att searched wildly for the source of the shot, she shoved Emma into him, sending them both to the ground before turning and bolting up the tunnel the way they’d come. If she could just make it around a couple of corners—

Pain exploded across the back of her head, whiting out her vision just enough for her to trip over her own feet and crash face-first into the hard-packed dirt of the tunnel floor. 

_Get up, get up, GET UP!_ The voice screaming in her head sounded like Jiya. She tried to obey, pulling herself with agonizing slowness across the ground.

‘Nice try, princess.’ 

Rough hands grabbed her, flipping her on her back. Her head cracked against the dirt, sending a fresh wave of pain through her. She distantly recognized Emma’s feral grin as the other woman straddled her, fingers digging into her throat. Lucy clawed at her arms, face, anything she could reach, but Emma didn’t even seem to notice. 

‘”A” for effort,’ she said, almost casually pulling an arm back. 

Lucy tried to scream, but all that came out was a choked gurgle. 

‘But just not good enough.’ Emma’s fist slammed brutally into Lucy’s jaw, and everything went dark.

* * *

It was about the same time mummies started bursting from the ground like a crop of desiccated daisies that Garcia began to suspect he’d made a mistake in shooting the mirror.

He’d been distracted by the way the passage they were following had opened up into a dim, cavernous space, and by his need to shoot something more substantial than sand (Rufus had spent the entire trek from the plane crash to the city lecturing him on the futility of shooting at the sandstorm, but he knew Jiya would never forgive him if he shot Rufus instead). When he recognized the shape of the mirror through the gloom, his thoughts went to Lucy—not that they’d ever really left her—and the way she’d practically glowed with enthusiasm as she teased him about the mirror trick. It was the memory of her grin that made him shoot the edge of the mirror, tilting it just enough for it to catch the light from the hole in the ceiling and bringing the entire chamber to life. _See, Lucy? I was paying attention. I pay attention to everything you say. Hold on. I’m coming._

The room was filled treasure, gold and jewels piled in careless hills, enough to make the most hardened treasure hunter weep. Jiya let out a low whistle. ‘Would you look at that. Guess the legends were right about everything. Too bad we couldn’t have found this instead of Wy’att.’

Garcia barely spared it a glance as he stalked through the artifacts. ‘Yeah. Shiny. Keep moving, it can’t be that far now.’

‘And then we’ll be home free,’ Jiya added.

That was when the first mummy clawed its way out of the dirt.

Jiya let out a yelp and shot the mummy in the head. Garcia was proud of her instincts. ‘Where did _these_ guys come from?’ she demanded, as more mummies popped up to replace the first. ‘Wasn’t one more than enough?’

‘They’re Hamunaptra’s priests,’ Rufus said. ‘When they failed to stop Wy’att from getting the book and nearly bringing Jeska back the first time, the high priest Imhotep had them mummified alive and bound to Wy’att’s curse.’

‘Well that’s awful,’ Jiya said as she shot over Garcia’s shoulder.

He looked back to see a mummy writhing on the ground behind him. He nodded his thanks as he pumped a couple more shots into it with the Remington. ‘Indeed. That Imhotep wasn’t a very nice person, was he?’

‘Not particularly, no.’

With their superior firepower—mostly the machine gun Rufus had surprised them all by taking from the remains of the _Bessie_—they cut through the mummies in a handful of fraught minutes. Garcia had thought about taking the gun himself, but he didn’t begrudge Rufus the extra weaponry. He suspected the chief felt a little under-armed with just his scimitars.

Jiya picked her way through mummy remains with a grimace. ‘I’d like to give that Imhotep fellow a piece of my mind. If he’d’ve just executed Wy’att like a normal human being instead of mucking about with all this curse business, he could’ve saved us a lot of grief.’ She reached the edge of the carnage and lengthened her stride to move briskly through the treasure. ‘At any rate, obviously they know we’re here, so let’s pick up the pace, boys.’

Garcia shrugged at Rufus when the other man raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn’t wrong. Besides, at this point, he’d accepted he was just along for the ride when it came to the sisters. He followed Jiya, brittle bones crunching under his boots. The sooner they found the book, the sooner they could save Lucy, kill Wy’att, and go home.

He really didn’t ask much of the universe these days.

* * *

Jiya kicked the base the Horus statue. ‘So, now what?’

‘If Lucy was right, the book’s here. We just need to find the hidden compartment.’ Flynn poked experimentally at the hieroglyphs.

‘Lucy’s always right.’ A memory struck her, and she laughed. ‘Well, almost always. There was this one time, we were in Memphis, and—’

Rufus cleared his throat.

‘—that is obviously not important right now. The point is, we’re in the right place. But, uh, wasn’t the last statue booby-trapped?’

Flynn snatched his hand away from the statue and stood so fast she was surprised he didn’t topple over backwards. ‘Thanks for the reminder. I’d forgotten after…everything.’ He grimaced. ‘Any suggestions on how to get in?’

‘Draw straws?’

Rufus raised his hand. ‘I nominate Flynn.’

Flynn slung an arm around Rufus’ shoulders. ‘Your touching concern for my wellbeing warms my heart. But I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your shot at glory,’ he added, using his arm to push Rufus forward. ‘You open it.’

If she didn’t intervene, there was every chance they would devolve into a shoving match. Jiya shoved two fingers in her mouth and whistled loud enough to explode any mummy heads in the vicinity. ‘I would prefer options that didn’t leave one of us horribly disfigured or dead,’ she said when the boys’ heads snapped around to look at her.

Flynn wet his lips thoughtfully. ‘I have dynamite,’ he offered.

Rufus reached up and slapped the back of his head. ‘She said she _didn’t_ want us dead, genius.’

‘No, wait, that might work.’ Jiya tapped her chin. ‘Can you fix it so it only blows the compartment, not the whole statue?’

Flynn was already pulling out a stick and his lighter. ‘Please, I’ve been blowing things up since I was twelve. This will be easy.’

Rufus snorted, planting himself behind a pile of rubble in the farthest corner of the small room. ‘You’ll pardon me if I watch from over here. Where it’s safe. Ish.’

That actually wasn’t a bad idea. While Flynn set up the dynamite, Jiya slid in next to Rufus. The fingers of one hand tapped restlessly on the hilt of one of his scimitars. After a moment of hesitation, she reached out and covered his hand with her own. His fingers stilled almost instantly as he blinked at her. ‘Flynn’s crazy, but it’s a good crazy. This’ll work.’ She offered him a smile. ‘I have a good feeling about it.’

He shocked her by smiling back. It was tiny, barely a lifting of the corner of his mouth, but it was a smile all the same. ‘Oddly enough, that does make me feel better.’ He reached out and gently tugged a lock of hair that had fallen loose from her bun. ‘Thanks.’

Flynn appeared next to her while she was still gaping at Rufus. ‘Boom goes the dynamite,’ he informed them.

Rufus rolled his eyes. ‘That doesn’t even—’

The statue exploded with a concussive roar. The wall opposite hissed as it was splattered with debris and acid, and Jiya was glad Rufus had picked a hiding spot behind the statue. Maybe being paranoid wasn’t such a bad thing, after all.

When it seemed like the chaos had died down a bit, she poked her head above the rubble to check the damage.

A mummy screeched in her face.

She fell back, loosing a shriek of her own as she scrambled to pull out her gun. The mummy clawed after her, but before it could grab her or she could free the gun from its holster, Rufus decapitated it. She hadn’t realized he could move that _fast._

She was still staring at Rufus when Flynn held out a hand to pull her to her feet. ‘I’ll say this for Hamunaptra, it certainly keeps you on your toes.’

‘You say that like it’s a good thing,’ she muttered.

‘Just stating a fact. Case in point,’ he added, lifting his shotgun to blast at the mummies swarming over the newly-opened compartment. More kept flooding in from the chamber’s single entrance. 

Jiya kept shooting mummies, but since they were already dead, it wasn’t making a whole lot of difference. ‘We’ve got to do something fast, or we’re going to get overrun!’

Flynn slammed a mummy in the jaw with the butt of his rifle when it tried to crawl over their barricade. ‘I’m open to suggestions!’ he yelled.

‘Do you have any more of that dynamite?’ Rufus’ question was enough to throw off Jiya’s aim, but Flynn answered without looking away from the mummies.

‘I always have dynamite. What’s your plan?’

‘I’ll lead them away. Use the dynamite to collapse the door after me. You should be able to blast your way into another tunnel over there.’ He pointed to the already-abused wall opposite the hidden compartment.

Flynn nodded and started pulling out more dynamite, but Jiya caught his arm. ‘What? No, Rufus, you can’t!’

Rufus peeled her fingers off Flynn’s arm. ‘It’s okay, Jiya. Saving the world, remember?’

She shook her head. ‘I can’t lose you, too!’

‘You won’t lose me. Jiya.’ When she met his eyes with a glare, he grinned at her. ‘I’m not going to die today.’ When she opened her mouth to object again, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, swallowing her startled yelp.

When he pulled away, all she could do was blinked dazedly at him as he drew his scimitars and waded into the mummies. It wasn’t until Flynn lit the new stick of dynamite that her brain caught up. ‘No, wait!’

‘Save Lucy!’ he yelled as the mummies swept him away. ‘Kill Wy’att!’

_‘RUFUS!’_

For the second time in as many days, her heart shattered.

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly and painfully. Her entire body ached, and it took Lucy a moment to differentiate between the many injuries demanding her attention. Her face felt like one swollen bruise thanks to Emma’s fists, and a knot on the back of her head where she’d cracked it on the ground throbbed angrily. Even her shoulders ached from having her arms stretched above her head, and the heavy manacles bit into her wrists and ankles.

…wait, manacles?

Her eyes popped open. She was chained to a table in the centre of one of the city’s many halls. Emma was nowhere to be seen, which was too bad. The sight of her would have probably allowed Lucy to break her chains from pure, spiteful rage.

But she wasn’t alone. On the table next to her was yet another mummy, this one slender, with dull gold hair poking limply through the bandages around its head.

Lucy blinked. ‘Jeska?’ she asked, her voice raspy from yelling. Not to mention getting strangled by Emma. When this was all over, she would need to take a holiday. A _long_ holiday.

The mummy turned to her. It was hard to tell due to the lack of eyeballs, but it seemed like the mummy looked back with bewilderment. Then her attention was caught by something behind Lucy, and bewilderment gave way to sorrow and horror.

Lucy followed her gaze. Standing over them was Wy’att, the Book of the Dead in one hand and a knife in the other. He raised the knife overhead, a wide smile on his face.

Lucy screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Doctor Strange voice*   
We're in the endgame now


End file.
